Daxter's pet
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Daxter gets a cute pet and Jak has some issues with it. Reviews welcome.


Tittle: Daxter's pet

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: You should all know by now that I don't own Jak and Daxter, right?

These Dragonlizards are in no way related to any other Dragonlizards in any other story in the world. I totally made it up so if anyone finds any similarity, uh, you'll think of me.

Rating: PG

Genre: General, Humor

Game: Jak II. After the game.

Summery: Daxter has a cute pet but it seems that Jak has some issues (when doesn't he?).

Author notes: Jak suppose to be unlike himself while he's screaming hysterically. It's like being afraid of spiders, cockroaches or snakes or what ever creeps you out. No one is himself or herself while their greatest fears are about.

* * *

Jak entered the Naughty Ottsel. His trusty friend sat on the counter with his back to him and Tess on the other side of the counter. Both were looking at something in the middle.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jak asked wondering what was going on

Daxter turned his head to his best friend and smiled, "Guess what I have!"

"Uh, lucky coin?" Jak guessed with little effort

"Nope"

"Case of alcohol?" Jak shrugged

"I like that but WRONG" Daxter said thoughtfully

Jak sighed, "I give up"

Daxter gave a frown, "You're a bad guesser"

"Now you know why I never went into game shows then" Jak quipped

Daxter's frown went into a large smile, "Ready?"

Daxter got up and turned to Jak with his hands behind his back, concealing the surprise.

"Yeah I'm ready" Jak folded his arms expecting anything

Daxter pulled what ever was behind his back and brought it right up to Jak's face, "It's a Dragonlizard, isn't he cute?"

Jak blinked at the cute lizard that had big puffy eyes, a cute pink fork tongue, blue-green scaly skin that shimmered in light and a thin but a whip like tail that flicked from time to time. It blinked back.

Jak suddenly jerked back with wide eyes and screamed. The creature saw this and screamed also, meeting the volume of Jak's scream. Jak stumbled backwards and fell on the floor. He backed away until his back met the boxing ring ropes that were in the middle of the joint.

"Jak! You scared Hornet!" Daxter growled Daxter pulled the now shivering creature in front of him

"Hor-hor-net?" Jak stammered

"Yeah! That's the name of him. And what with you screaming like that? I never heard you scream like that since you stirred that Wumpbee nest on your ninth birthday" Daxter scolded

"Sorry" Jak felt his cheek flush and embarrassed red

Jak recollected himself off the floor and stood up where he sat. Daxter shook his head.

"So you like him?" Daxter asked now patting the creature, it purred in delight

"NO" Jak cried straight away

Daxter frowned at him, wondering what had got into Jak-other than Dark Eco. Jak saw his expression of anger, concern and curiosity. Even the little reptilian looked at him stunned.

"Uh, what I mean was that its, uh, nice, but uh, wouldn't a Hip Hog or a Croca-dog or even a simple fish be better" Jak tried to explain himself

Daxter sighed, "Those pets a boring! Hip Hogs are too smelly! Croca-dogs are too unpredictable and uncontrollable and a fish? Ha, ha, ha! What are you thinking?"

"I guess I'm not," Jak mumbled

"Are you shivering Hornet?" Daxter went into his mothering mode and walked over to a portable lamp, "Lets put you under this heat lamps"

"Uh, Dax. Why the sudden interest in a pet?" Jak asked

"Because, I never had a pet. Ever since I got changed _I've_ been the pet! But I want to have a pet to take care of and train it to do tricks. We might even travel the city doing tricks and the chicks dig a cute Dragonlizard" Daxter explained, "Observe"

Daxter pointed the small lizard in front of Tess.

"Oh its sooooo cute!" Tess squealed and picked it up the hug it close to her cheek

"Splurk" the creature replied

"See" Daxter said triumphal to Jak

"Yeah… wait, you got a Dragonlizard to 'pick up chicks'?" Jak asked

"SHHHHHH" Daxter growled covering Jak's mouth, "Not in front of Tess"

Daxter moved his hands away and Jak's mouth curved into a smile, "So all that about you need to have a pet because you feel like a pet was a soppy lie?"

"No. I still feel that way…and what do you mean soppy?" Daxter growled

"Oh Daxter, your pet is cute" Tess sighed interrupting him. She gave Hornet back to Daxter.

Daxter relaxed into his smooth mood, "What about me? Aren't I cute?"

"Oh of course. You're my brave big boy" Tess said babyishly running her hand through his short Ottsel

Jak rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then Jak noticed Hornet wasn't in Daxter's hand any longer. Fear suddenly gripped him as thoughts came to his head. If the Dargonlizard wasn't in Daxter's hand then it could be anywhere.

Anywhere.

Jak had to know where the vile creature was; he had to know it wasn't near him. His eyes darted around trying to find the creature.

"Hornet" Jak cried weakly, "Where are you?"

Daxter didn't notice his friend anymore. He was gazing lazily in Tess's eyes, enjoying her, thin, small soft hands running through his short orange fur. He felt he himself just wanted to purr.

Jak gave up. He didn't really like Dragonlizards. He absolutely was petrified of them. They might look cute and do cute things but they're evil! Their slimy body, they're angry blue eyes, their snake tongue… just give the shivers to Jak.

He survived the Tomb of Mar, faced more Metal Heads than the Krimzon Guards and dodged more bullets than you could fire in a lifetime and he was afraid of a little Dragonlizard.

Guns and Metal Heads were one thing but Dragonlizards were another.

He felt something sticky and cold on his shoulder. He stiffened and slowly turned his head, fearing the worst. He came face to face with a reptilian creature that looked at him with innocence and curiosity. Then quite suddenly the creature hissed and glared at Jak, it bared its fangs and carnivorous teeth and went into an attack stance.

Jak felt panic rise as his fear made his throat dry and his features fearful. His heart beat faster and faster, adrenalin was building in his veins. As his mind gripped what was there.

"Gip slur gake" the creature made its noises

Jak found his voice and everything was released, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He hysterically ran around the bar screaming his lungs out so… un-Jak like. His toughness gone and replace with…a very, very fearful man. He ran around screaming as if he was on fire.

Daxter took little notice of his friend. His eyes were drooping off to sleep in great peace and relaxation. However Tess noticed and looked at the running man in confusion and amusement. She stopped her scratching and patting. Daxter noticed and was snapped out of his relaxation.

"Why did you stop?" he demanded

"Something is wrong with Jak," she explained herself

Daxter noticed his surroundings and saw Jak running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Jak?" Daxter cried in confusion

"Daxter!" came the panic stricken reply, "Get this thing off me!"

"What thing? Stop running will ya!" Daxter growled, "So I can freaking see it!"

Jak slowed but at that instance he just happened to slip on a puddle of floor detergent, which happened to be underfoot at the present time. He slipped and fell forward in a comical fashion into the wall near the entrance of the bar.

Jak slid to the ground dizzy and confused. In front of him were the unharmed and all cute and smiling Hornet.

"Rowww kik eeerp" the little creature looked at the two approaching figures with big puppy eyes.

"Hornet?" Daxter said surprised and picked the little lizard up

"Where were you? Did you wonder away from daddy waddy?" Daxter dribbled in his baby talk

Daxter then looked at Jak who peeled his face off the wall and tried to focus on him.

"What in Haven City were you doing Jak?" Daxter cried

"Running" Jak blurted out stupidly

"Running?" Daxter cried out in confusion and surprise

Jak's mind began to register many things as he recovered from the panic and the shock from hitting the wall. Jak looked towards Daxter.

"Running from that thing," Jak pointed a shaky finger at Hornet

"Hornet?" Daxter frown still confused

"He tried to attack me," Jak cried accusingly at the cute creature

"Hornet? Attack? Ha, ha, ha" Daxter broke into a laugh

"Oh Hornet wouldn't hurt a fly" Tess swept to the defence of the little creature. She scooped Hornet up and squeezed him to her cheek.

"Exactly. Hornet maybe a Dragonlizard but its only a baby and it wont bite" Daxter reasoned, "It doesn't even have teeth!"

"But… but" Jak stammered

"I told you to lay off the smoking Jak" Daxter quipped, "Don't you read the labels on the packets?"

"I guess, I am being stupid" Jak sighed rubbing his aching head

Maybe he needed to see a shrink to deal with his past fear of Dragonlizards. He's already 'crazy', in the eyes of the citizens here, as it is and don't need to add any more strokes to his name.

Jak glanced up at the Dragonlizard convincing himself that it wasn't dangerous. The reptile looked at him and for two seconds its face screwed into a hissing, angry, ferocious monster. Jak screamed again, unlike himself, and ran out of the Naughty Ottsel running through the streets. His scream slowly faded away.

"I wonder what got into him!" Tess pondered

"Ah don't worry. I think Jak is been into the wine cellar again, or taken up smoking" Daxter shrugged

"You have a wine cellar?" Tess asked

"No, but I'm planing to get one…" Daxter said casually

Hornet smiled triumphantly and looked at the two unsuspecting people. He chuckled; his reign of terror had begun.

* * *

**The End**

Thanks for reading. Review if you like.

Thanks to people who reviewed this story. I'm glad you like it. :)


End file.
